Full Metal Panic The Fall of the Titans
by MichaelMarxxMann
Summary: At the closure of the Battle for Demeter, the captain of a Militia ship, performed a last ditch extraction effort, the only problem is, when the reactor blew the radiation altered the Jump Core and the ended up in the Full Metal Panic universe. Things will get interesting from now on.


**I don't own Titanfall or Full Metal Panic, those belong to Respawn Entertainment and Shoji Gatoh the author of FMP, I will be releasing a Mass Effect variant of this, yes they will start the same I'm writing it this way.**

**Enjoy**

**"Shouting"**

_"Radio Chatter"_

"Normal Talking"

Time: 1600 hours

Location: Demeter

Operation: Hardpoint Domination

The Battle of Demeter was over, the hardpoint mission was a failure but MacAllen had locked himself in the reactor core to force it into meltdown, Titan Pilot Malachi was finishing off another Titan when he heard something odd over the radio.

"_To all Militia Titan Pilots and Marines, this is Adrian Rowe Captain of the Alpha Centauri and leader of the Battle Fleet Olympus, we are performing a last ditch pickup for all ground personnel, 6 heavy VTOL will pickup piloted Titans and drop ships for runners and marines, you've got a total of 60 seconds to get your asses on board before the drop ships leave and we jump out of range of the explosion, out_," said Captain Rowe over the radio.

Malachi piloted his Atlas Titan and rushed over to the extraction point, when he arrived his younger brother Jason was already on board the drop ship, one of the heavy VTOL's latched onto Malachi's Titan as he noticed two other Atlas Titans being hooked up, two Ogre Titans and a Stryder Titan having the same done. When the timer hit zero the heavy VTOLs surged upward towards the Alpha Centauri followed by the drop ship. The takeoff was no where near as painful as crashing onto the landing platform of the Militia Cruiser but at least they where off Demeter.

As the Alpha Centauri prepares to jump away from the planet, the Reactor on Demeter goes critical and self-destructs sending out radiation that altered the Jump Core. Alarms blare on the bridge but it's too late the Alpha Centauri and fifteen other Militia ships jump to a fate unknown to all.

* * *

Olympus Battle Fleet & Terran Civilian Fleet

Time: Unknown (1 minute after Blind jump)

Location: Unknown Star System

The Alpha Centauri Bridge

All the alarms had finally ceased as the various technicians and navigators got up after being thrown around by the blind Jump.

"Lieutenant, Status Report," ordered Captain Rowe.

"The Jump Core is overloaded on our ship and on all other ships in the Battle Fleet and the Terran Civilian Fleet, though all report minor injuries to most of the personnel and some major injuries but no casualties," replied the Lieutenant.

"That's good news, now scan for any transmissions, try and contact the Redeye, let them now we managed to evacuate all the Titan Pilots from Demeter," said Captain Rowe.

"Yes Sir," chorused the bridge crew.

* * *

Alpha Centauri Hangar Bay

Malachi shook the dizziness from his head as the Titan HUD finished it's restart, to his surprise his Titan was on its back facing up at the hangar's ceiling. After getting the Titan on it's feet and picking up the XO-16 Chain-gun, Malachi then piloted his Titan over to the one of many Titan service RIGs in the hangar.

When the Titan was locked in place he disembarked from his Titan as many engineers rushed over and started to assess the damage done to the Atlas Class Titan. Malachi was then approached by one of his friends and fellow Titan pilot Brent 'Indy' Crough.

"Hey Indy, it was pretty hectic down there eh?" said Malachi.

"Yeah it was, I thought we were all gonna die down there if not for Rowe's last ditch extraction," replied Brent.

"Yeah, well let's go find Jason and hit the mess hall for some drinks," said Malachi.

"Sounds good to me," replied Brent.

The two proceed to Jason, who found himself strapped in the drop ship upside-down. After being freed by his older brother the trio made their way to the mess hall to toast a drink to their survival and to Captain Rowe.

* * *

Alpha Centauri Bridge 

Captain Rowe was starting to get worried, the communication officers couldn't contact the Redeye or even find it for that matter, that and their star maps stated they exited the jump in the Sol System, Earth's orbit to be exact, but that would be impossible, the trip to Earth from Demeter would have taken months but they had only been in the Jump Vortex for a minute. Nothing seemed to be making sense, the Star map indicated they were in Earth's orbit but there where no IMC signatures no Earth Defence Grid nothing.

This matter aside, Rowe was more worried about the number of combat ready Titan pilots, despite all the survivors making onboard only three of them were still combat ready totalling four combat ready Titan pilots Malachi, Jason, Brent and himself. His train of thought was broken when one of the communication officers approached him.

"What has the Data Mine revealed Lieutenant?" asked Captain Rowe.

"Not much Captain, the security of the network is all but non-existent, the date seems to be 1998, that puts us approximately 200 years into the past, but current events here are nothing like the events in our history around this time," replied the Lieutenant.

"Anything noteworthy I should know about Lieutenant?" asked Captain Rowe.

"Their Cold War is still going on, they utilise Titan-like machines called Arm Slaves though gravely inferior to our Titans and there seems to be rare individuals called the Whispered, one of which has been kidnapped and is being held against their will by a group which is based in Northern Russia's mountains," replied the Lieutenant.

"Alright localise a deployment point for a team to infiltrate the base and locate this 'Whispered' individual and extract the individual from the location and back to the Alpha Centauri," said Captain Rowe.

"Yes Sir, and as luck would have it, a snow storm is currently blowing over the area, making the infiltration easier," said the Lieutenant.

"Excellent, now inform Titan Pilots Malachi and Jason McMann and Brent Crough, that is our three man team," said Captain Rowe.

"Yes Sir, ATTENTION, TITAN PILOTS MALACHI MCMANN, JASON MCMANN AND BRENT CROUGH, REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM IMMEDIATELY FOR MISSION BRIEFING," said the Lieutenant over the Intercom.

* * *

Alpha Centauri Mess Hall

5 Minutes Earlier 

Malachi, Jason and Brent were talking about the last operation while having some beers or in Malachi's case a Lemon Pub Squash. Each throwing in the occasional joke while they did so.

"So, what do you think we'll do now that the refuelling depot on Demeter is destroyed?" asked Jason.

"I'm not sure, maybe we'll keep fighting the IMC forces in our region of the Frontier, Indy any thoughts?" said Malachi.

"Not really no, I'm more concerned about the effects the radiation from the reactor on Demeter did on the Jump Core," replied Brent.

Malachi was about to respond when the Intercom came to life. "ATTENTION, TITAN PILOTS MALACHI MCMANN, JASON MCMANN AND BRENT CROUGH, REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM IMMEDIATELY FOR MISSION BRIEFING,"

"A mission, so soon and why is only us three?" asked Jason.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out, let's go," replied Malachi.

The trio got up out of their respective chairs and walked out of the mess hall.

* * *

Alpha Centauri War Room

2 minutes later

Jason and Brent sat in individual chairs while Malachi leaned against a wall while they waited. Moments later Captain Rowe walked in causing Malachi to yell "**CAPTAIN ON DECK**" as he gave a crisp salute, this caused Jason and Brent to stand up quickly give the same crisp salute.

"At ease men," replied Captain Rowe.

"Now gentlemen, your probably wondering why you three where called up here, the reason being as of now you three are the only combat ready Titan Pilots we've got and I've got a mission for you, I'll hand you over to Field Commander Alistair Morrison," said Captain Rowe as middle aged man stepped forward.

"Titan Pilots, congratulations are in order for successfully extracting from Demeter, but as of now we are no longer in the Frontier or even our own time," said Commander Morrison.

"What," mumbled Jason.

"How's that possible," whispered Malachi

"**ENOUGH**, our current location is just out side of Earth's orbit and the year is 1998, Data Mines have revealed a lot about this Earth, the Cold War is still raging on and all militaries use a variant of our Titans called Arm Slaves, we've also picked up intel on unique individuals called the Whispered, one of which has been kidnapped by an unknown organisation with a base located in Northern Russia's mountains, you will be inserted a few clicks north of the base allowing you to use the cover of the storm to mask your approach, your mission is basically Search and Rescue with an Espionage side mission, grab any intel you can while completing the Primary objective find the VIP and extract them back to the Alpha Centauri, all your Titans will be on standby and will be ready for launch at a moments notice contact me for your Titan should you need it, Dismissed," said Commander Morrison as he saluted the trio.

The three proceeded out of the War Room and made their way to the Armoury to collect their weapons. Malachi was equipped with a C.A.R. SMG with a Suppressor and HCOG Sight and a Smart Pistol Mk5 with Enhanced Targeting and a Suppressor replacing his usual Hammond P2011 sidearm, Brent was equipped with his trusty Longbow-DMR Sniper with a Sonar 6x Scope and a Suppressor, his sidearm was also replaced with a Smart Pistol Mk 5 with just a Suppressor, Jason equipped himself with an EVA-8 Shotgun with a Suppressor and stuck with his B3 Wingman Revolver. For anti-Titan weapons, Jason took the Archer Heavy Rocket, Brent the Sidewinder Micro-missile launcher and Malachi took the Mag Grenade Launcher.

Fully kitted out the three Titan pilots made their way to the hangar and boarded the only drop ship not being repaired for something falling on it. When the drop ship was clear of the Alpha Centauri, it performed a Micro-Jump to the surface of Earth in the mountainous region of Northern Russia.

* * *

Northern Russia

North of Target Base 

1345hr

The drop ship flies down through the mountains, easily powering through the turbulent winds, coming to a hovering stop 10 meters above the snow covered ground.

"Alright, Indy I need you to setup a sniping post and takeout any Sentries, me and Jason will infiltrate the base and acquire the VIP, got that," said Malachi.

"Got it, let's do this," replied Brent.

The three Titan Pilots did a running jump out of the drop ship, their jet packs slowing them down before they hit the snow.

_"Okay, Titan Pilots away, signal me when your ready for pickup,"_ said the drop ship pilot.

_"Understood, see you later,"_ replied Malachi.

The three Titan Pilots trekked through the blizzard blown tundra on a plateau at the base of a mountain. After 5 minutes of walking through the cold which didn't really bother them because of their armour aside from Jason who had an open face helmet, the lights from the base came into view. Malachi ordered an immediate halt.

"Indy, what do you see through your scope?" asked Malachi.

"About six sentries, and four three man patrols in a regular rotation, there is a ten second opening for you and Jason to get into the base," replied Brent.

"Okay, once we're inside you take out the Sentries and the Patrols but make sure you don't alert them to the attack, that'll give you something to do," said Malachi.

"Got it," said Brent.

With that said, Malachi and Jason made their way into the base while Brent setup his sniper post. Thanks to Brent's intel Malachi was able to move into the base grounds without a hitch. They eluded three of the patrols while the fourth went back to barracks, according to Brent the number of soldiers in the building was about sixty. They almost got to the main complex but where stopped by Brent messaging them over the radio.

_"Hold up guys, there are two guard by the main entrance and they don't seem to be going away any time soon, you'll have to take them out,"_ said Brent over the radio.

_"I hear ya Indy, I'll take care of it,"_ replies Malachi as he draws his Smart Pistol Mk5.

Malachi's HUD showed the Smart Pistol lock on to the heads of the two guard, once locked Malachi pulled the trigger. Two suppressed gunshot could not be heard by Malachi due to the wind, the two smart track bullets curved their trajectory once they left the barrel, moving through the air and stopping in the cranium of their respective targets. The two guards arched their heads back then collapsed from the fatal head shots delivered by Malachi's Smart Pistol.

"That was easy, Jason come on let's hide the bodies and cover the blood pools with fresh snow, the mission will be easier while we remain undetected," said Malachi.

"Got it bro," replied Jason.

After burying the two bodies and the blood in the snow, Malachi and Jason made their way into the complex, the few guards inside were easy to avoid thanks to their Cloak tech, as they made their way through the complex checking every room as they went. Soon after they heard mumbling and the sound of computers running coming from the room up ahead.

"All right Jace, we breech on three,1...2...3"said Malachi as he opened the door.

The two Titan Pilots stormed into the room time seemed to slow for Malachi as he locked on to the heads of two armed guard and shot them quickly, Jason blew a hole in one with a close up shot from his EVA-8 and killed another three with four shells. Jason then trained his shotgun on the scientist who quickly put her hands up in surrender.

With the guards dead, Malachi walked over to a nearby computer terminal, plugged in an adapter for his Icepick Data Knife into the computer then jammed his Data Knife into the adapter. While he waited for the hack to complete, Malachi stopped the function of the machine they had a young girl hooked up to. The bed changed position from near vertical to horizontal, the glass cover opened to reveal a young girl aged no more than 16 maybe 17 years old with dark blonde hair and wearing a strange headset and a patient's gown, she didn't stop mumbling despite the machine being turned off.

Jason stood still trying to keep an eye on the scientist but couldn't help but admire the beauty of the girl laying on the table before him. The scientist noticed Jason was distracted by the girl, she subtly move over to another terminal and hit a small button.

Suddenly alarms blazed throughout the entire base, Malachi turned around and noticed that Jason was distracted and the scientist that had triggered the alarm, he reacted by shooting the scientist in the head and then turned to Jason.

"Jason you idiot you just had to get distracted," scolded Malachi.

"Sorry I just I just couldn't help it," replied Jason hanging his head in shame.

_"Malachi, Jason I don't know what happened in there but the whole base is showing huge signs of activity, I'm reading at least 10 enemy Titans, Arm Slaves whatever they're called powering up there maybe more and to add to it the blizzard has moved on," _said Brent over the radio.

_"Copy that Indy, stay in your current position and prepare to cover Jason's retreat,_" said Malachi.

_"Roger that,"_ replied Brent.

Malachi returned his attention to the now hacked terminal and retrieved his Data Knife and the adapter. His knife now held a copy of all the data that was in the network, Malachi then turned his attention to Jason who took the headset of the girl.

"Alright, Jason get her up and get her to the extraction point, me and Indy are going to provide for you, wait until you hear Titan gunfire then make your way out of the base got it," said Malachi.

"Got it," replied Jason.

"All right I'll see you out there," said Malachi.

Malachi made his way out of the base, dispatching soldiers with head shots from his Smart Pistol. As he neared the exit he connected his radio to the Alpha Centauri.

_"This is Titan Pilot Malachi McMann, I'm requesting the use of my Atlas Class Titan with my Type 1 load-out to be dropped at my location," _said Malachi over the radio.

_"We copy you Malachi, be advised that the Electric Smoke dispersal modules have been damaged, your Titan has been fitted with a Vortex Shield until the Electric Smoke module can be repaired, relay coordinates,"_ replied Commander Morrison over the radio.

Malachi walked out the door just as a soldier was taken out by a headshot from Brent's Longbow DMR right near him, Malachi activated the landing beacon and waited.

_"Coordinates received, standby for Titanfall,"_ said Commander Morrison.

The subtle sound of a rocket filled the air as Malachi looked up and watched his Titan drop from the Alpha Centauri. The reentry protectors popped off just before the Titan the ground, the impact was nothing to Malachi as it had happened many times before today's mission. He quickly climbed into the cockpit as his Titan stood up.

"Transferring control to Pilot," said the AI.

"Time to cause trouble," said Malachi to himself.

Malachi hefted his XO-16 Chaingun and readied himself for the impending battle.

_"All right, Jason get moving, me and Indy will cover you,"_ said Malachi to Jason over the radio.

_"Copy that Big Bro, the girl is on my back and I'm moving out,"_ replied Jason over the radio.

Malachi noticed a pair of Arm Slaves approaching him, it looked like a fat metal man with an assault rifle, though slightly taller than his Atlas, Malachi had a feeling he could beat the so-called Arm Slave Titan. Malachi opened fire on the two Arm Slaves, the armour covering the inferior Armed Slaves proved no defence from the 1.6 inch metal slugs perforating the cockpit and shredding the pilot.

_"Jason, Indy the armour on these Arm Slaves is useless against our weapons, the only they got going for them is numbers, Jason get moving I'll call the drop ship, Indy move to the extraction zone I'll cover you both now **MOVE**,"_ said Malachi over the radio.

_"Alright Malachi I'm relocating, see you at the drop ship Jason,"_ replied Brent.

_"Got ya Malachi, I'm out of the base and I'm moving to the Extraction Zone,"_ said Jason.

Malachi continued to fire upon the soldiers and Armed Slaves, taking out another Armed Slave and multiple infantry as Jason ran out of the base with the girl on his back, Malachi also noticed a slight glimmer moving in the distance stating that Brent was moving.

_"Dropship pilot, we require immediate extraction for three from the operation zone, I am engaging the enemy and will cover your approach and departure,"_ said Malachi over the radio.

_"I copy you Titan Pilot I'm enroute ETA 20 seconds,"_ replied the pilot.

Malachi caught sight of an Arm Slave with striking distance and decided to take it. His Titan's fist struck out and impacted the Arm Slave in centre mass causing a sizeable dent in the chest plate, the Arm Slave then slumped over indicating that the pilot was killed instantly.

"Man these Arm Slave are useless, but that could suggest that their weapons might pack a punch," said Malachi to himself.

10 second later the drop ship arrived and Brent jumped on board followed by Jason with the unconscious girl. Malachi was still shooting at the enemy forces, he noticed that the weapons that the enemy Arm Slaves use did pack a considerable punch, as his shields took moderate damage but was offset from the rapid shield regeneration.

_"Titan Pilot I'm taking fire from rockets and auto fire from the enemy Titans, cover me, my shields are down to 5%,"_ said the Drop-ship pilot.

Malachi responded by activating his Vortex Shield and started catching bullets and rockets being fired at him and at the drop-ship, some of the enemy stopped firing in awe of the projectiles being caught in the magnetic vortex, Malachi noticed the Vortex Shield metre dropping to extremely low.

"Computer, divert all power from Titan Exterior Shields to the Vortex Shield," ordered Malachi.

_"Power diverted,** WARNING EXTERIOR SHIELDS DEPLETED REGEN ADVISED**_," replied the Titan AI.

With the power redirected, the Vortex Shield continued to catch munitions being fired at him and the drop ship.

_"Alright everyone is on board and my flight path is clear, I'm heading out, VTOL will be arriving after you clear the base of hostiles," _said the drop ship pilot over the radio.

_"Copy that,"_ replied Malachi.

As the drop ship flew off, Malachi decided to end this little stalemate as he threw the caught projectiles and rockets back at the closest Arm Slaves which where instantly destroyed, Malachi then proceeded to unleash a storm of bullets from his XO-16 Chaingun. Suddenly Malachi felt a prang hit his left leg.

_**"WARNING TITAN COCKPIT BREACHED,"**_ said the Titan AI.

Malachi looked down to see his leg bleeding from a piece of shrapnel after an Arm Slave's bullet bounced off the internal armour plating after piercing the external armour. Malachi reacted by shooting at the Arm Slave that fired at him.

The fire fight continued for 5 more minutes until all the enemy troops were dead and the Arm Slave Titans destroyed, satisfied Malachi called in his pickup.

_"VTOL Pilot, this is Titan Pilot Malachi McMann, I am ready for pickup, be advised my Titan's cockpit has been breached,"_ said Malachi over the radio.

_"Copy that Titan Pilot, VTOL enroute along with secondary drop ship pickup,"_ replied the VTOL pilot.

Malachi exited his Titan, as he hit the ground the pain from his left leg flared up but was ignored due to Malachi's military training and unusually high pain threshold. 30 seconds later the VTOL and the secondary drop ship arrived, Malachi jumped onto the drop ship with the help of his Jump Pack and waited as his Titan was hooked up to the VTOL.

"Titan secured, commencing take off and returning to the Alpha Centauri," said the VTOL pilot.

"Titan Pilot on-board, returning to the Alpha Centauri," said the drop ship pilot.

Both aircraft ascended through the atmosphere as they returned to the Alpha Centauri, Operation Rescue was a success. But this was only the begining.

* * *

**Hi everyone MichaelMarxxMann here, I wrote this story in response to how the second last mission on Titanfall ended to which I hated. Please review and follow if you like this story. Out.**


End file.
